Never thought about having an affair?
by KawaPlease
Summary: "C'est quoi ton putain de problème!"   Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut! Voilà le premier "chapitre" de ma nouvelle fic. J'ai trouvé le courage de la taper... Incroyable! Je m'étonne tous les jours... Sinon, bientôt je pense mes petits one-shots. _

_ J'espère que ça vous plaira! Laissez vos reviews, pour tous vos commentaires, bons/mauvais/inutiles etc. !_

_Bonne lecture! _

Quand on était l'ami de ce genre de personne, on apprenait vite à repérer des détails troublants, des faits inhabituels. C'était une question de survie. Sinon, vous finissiez par vous faire happer dans les méandres d'histoires compliquées et sanguinaires. Alors, quand il l'avait vue ce matin, la mine basse, la bouche pincée, il n'avait fait ni une ni deux et avait recueilli ses confidences. Elle n'avait même pas fait semblant de résister. Elle s'était livrée, lasse. Ce qui ne lui ressemblait décidément pas. L'affaire était grave, jugea Wilson.

« Il rentre tard, de plus en plus tard, de plus en plus souvent... »

« Il ne me touche même plus ! Même si je mets la fameuse tenue qu'il m'a achetée il y a quelques semaines ! »

« Et moi j'aime le sexe, Wilson ! Lui aussi, normalement, non ? (Ici il avait cru bon de prendre un air gêné). Je ne comprends plus... »

« On ne s'est pas parlé depuis une éternité ! »

Et la phrase fatidique qui avait été lancée.

« Je pense qu'il va me quitter. »

Elle tripotait ses cheveux de ses doigts nerveux, anxieuse, au bord des larmes. Cuddy, de son propre avis, pleurait toujours trop.

« Ne dites pas cela, Cuddy ! Vous êtes ce qui lui est arrivé de mieux depuis des années ! Vous êtes... la femme de sa vie ! »

Elle avait ricané.

« Vous êtes gentil, Wilson, mais vous êtes tellement cliché ! _La femme de sa vie..._ Et puis encore ! La vérité, Wilson, c'est qu'il était heureux, qu'il _est_ heureux, et que House n'est pas fait pour le bonheur. Dès qu'il s'arrime à quelqu'un, il faut qu'il tranche la corde qui le retient... Il va partir, Wilson.

-Parlez-lui, au moins !

-Vous croyez que je n'ai pas déjà essayé ? Il fuit, encore et toujours dès que j'aborde un sujet qu'il juge épineux !

-Mettez-le au pied du mur. Forcez-le à s'ouvrir. A vous parler.

-Si seulement c'était aussi simple...

-Ne soyez pas si pessimiste !

-Comment ne pas l'être avec House ? »

Wilson ne sut que répliquer. Les faits étaient incontestables.

Pessimiste, Cuddy l'était lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant avec la ferme intention de lui parler. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne lui dirait rien avant qu'il ne l'ai décidé. Elle entra néanmoins à petits pas prudents dans la pièce, retenant inconsciemment son souffle.

Il n'était pas là. Elle respira enfin, mi-soulagée mi-déçue. Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux, inspirant à fond, les yeux clos.

« Heuuu... Un problème ? »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds dans un sursaut particulièrement violent, tant la voix l'avait tirée de sombres réflexions impliquant House, un couteau de boucher et un grille-pain (elle n'avait en toute sincérité aucune idée de ce que cela venait ficher ici).

Chase lui souriait, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« Non, tout va bien Chase, merci. Où est House ?

-Eh bien... »

L'air fuyant que prit Chase amena Cuddy à penser qu'il avait reçu des ordres de House de ne rien dire sur l'endroit vers lequel il avait déguerpi. Elle soupira.

« On a bouclé notre cas hier soir... Il est peut être en consultations ? hasarda le larbin du diagnosticien.

-Sûrement, fit-elle, sarcastique. Merci quand même. »

Conclusion : House n'était vraisemblablement pas en consultations. Ni sur le toit, il savait que ce serait le premier endroit où elle viendrait le chercher... Où alors c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait l'amener à penser ? Qu'il était inutile de chercher là-haut ? Elle ne savait plus.

De guerre lasse, et pressée par des problèmes administratifs urgents datant de plusieurs mois, elle se résigna et retourna dans son bureau. Elle aurait tout le temps de lui parler ce soir.

House n'était effectivement pas en consultations.

« En pédiatrie ? Alors là, chapeau House ! Cuddy n'y pensera jamais !

-C'est pour ça que je suis ici, Jimmy. Ou bien tu penses que j'aime que des enfants viennent tâter ma jambe pour voir si elle est en bois ? »

House vit presque Wilson lever les yeux au plafond.

« House, reprit-il enfin, à quoi tu joues ?

-Là ? Je repousse des hordes de petites filles cancéreuses qui veulent toutes jouer avec ma canne... Sans sous-entendus.

-Sois sérieux deux secondes, je...

-Un, deux, voilà ! Heureux ?

-Tu vas finir par la perdre, abruti ! Quelque soit le problème dans votre couple, on sait tous les deux que tu l'as inventé de toutes pièces, comme l'autre fois où tu prétendais qu'il y avait « incompatibilité de parfums de glace » entre vous. Alors arrête de te cacher et va lui parler !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Jimmy. Tout va très bien, alors laisse tomber. »

Il entendit clairement un long soupir.

« Elle pense que tu vas la quitter, House. Oui, c'est sûr, tout va très bien entre vous.

-Jamais je ne... »

Wilson avait raccroché. Il regarda une fillette blonde qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Elle détala dès qu'elle s'aperçut qu'il l'avait repéré. Il fronça les sourcils.

Et si Cuddy s'enfuyait elle aussi ?

_TBC..._

_Vous en pensez quoi? ;) _


	2. Chapter 2

_La suite les amis! Merci à tous pour vos reviews! ;) Elles me font toujours plaisir! D'habitude je réponds à toutes mais là manque de temps ^^ _

_Petite référence au 7x04 "Massage Therapy" :D_

_Bonne lecture! Laissez vos reviews! _

Il vola prestement une des délicieuses sucettes à la fraise sous le nez d'une infirmière furieuse. Il constata que cela ne l'amusait même plus. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il allait s'asseoir sur un cube en mousse, délogeant au passage un petit garçon qui lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Il faudra t'y habituer, petit, lui dit-il nonchalamment, ici ce sont les grands qui ont la loi ! La justice n'existe pas dans ce monde ! Allez, fous-moi le camp maintenant ! »

L'enfant s'éloigna en pleurant.

House se cala confortablement et ferma les yeux pour réfléchir. Alors comme ça, Cuddy pensait qu'il allait la quitter ? Bon, d'accord, il avait été plutôt rude avec elle ces derniers temps, un peu moins sympathique peut être, mais bon sang, elle était censée le connaître, non ? Comment pouvait-elle penser une seconde qu'il partirait ? « Tu n'es pas exactement quelqu'un de fiable, House » lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Wilson.

Mais enfin, que pouvait-elle donc bien s'imaginer ? Telle qui la connaissait, elle devait être en train de se ronger les ongles, de tripoter un élastique, bref, de faire tout sauf travailler. Elle devait chercher des raisons logiques à sa fuite... Mais non, il ne fuyait pas ! Pas plus qu'il ne se cachait, quoique prétende Wilson ! Non, il... gardait ses distances, voilà tout !

« Hého ! Docteur House ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux le plus lentement possible et découvrit l'infirmière qui tenait le petit garçon secoué de sanglots. Il était tellement pathétique avec sa grosse bouille toute rouge et trempée de larmes que House ricana.

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

-Quand je vous imagine en sous-vêtements, oui.

-Sérieusement, voler des sucettes et squatter l''espace réservée aux enfants du service pédiatrie, vous êtes tombé bien bas !

-Nan mais vraiment, depuis quand vous avez pas baisé, hein ? »

Il se figea. Une idée venait de le traverser. Il se leva prestement et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

« Oubliez tout ce que je viens de vous dire, vous êtes superbe et terriblement bandante ! »

Il la planta là, bouche bée et scandalisée.

Cuddy posa les clés sur la petite table de l'entrée. Silence total dans la maison.

« House ? tenta-t-elle, quoique sans beaucoup d'espoir. »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Ca m'aurait étonnée qu'il soit là, celui-là, grommela-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. »

Elle balança ses talons d'un mouvement irrité du pied et envoya valser son sac à travers la pièce. Elle attacha ses cheveux avec un vieil élastique usé qui traînait là, avec la ferme intention de prendre un bain brûlant pour se changer les idées. Elle se dirigea d'abord vers sa chambre et commença à se démaquiller devant son miroir. Elle examina ses traits qu'elle jugeait grossiers et fatigués, ses cernes qu'elle trouvait affreusement violacées. Elle se vit hideuse et comprit pourquoi House ne voulait plus lui faire l'amour. Désespérée, elle se prit le visage dans les mains lorsqu'elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme à moitié nu faisait dans sa chambre, nom de dieu ? Elle voyait en arrière-plan grâce à son miroir.

Cuddy se détourna brusquement du miroir et fit face à l'homme.

« Vous êtes qui, vous ? »

Elle s'était emparée d'un faux vase de porcelaine chinoise dans son volte-face qu'elle brandissait au dessus de sa tête.

« Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ! Monsieur House m'a chargé de venir ici... pour vous faire un massage... J me suis endormi en vous attendant... Désolé... »

Cuddy leva un sourcil.

« House, hein ?

-Oui, madame.

-House, répéta-t-elle.

-excusez-moi, vous pourriez poser ce vase, s'il vous plaît ?

-Oh, pardon ! s'exclama Cuddy en s'apercevant qu'elle tenait toujours l'objet.

Elle le reposa, consciente qu'elle avait l'air d'une parfaite folle.

« Hé bien, vous direz à House où il peut se le mettre, son massage !

-C'est que... J'ai déjà été payé, madame. »

Elle le jaugea, pensive. Grand, jeune, brun, musclé. Pourquoi pas ?

Une heure plus tard, Cuddy s'était complètement abandonné au masseur qui malaxait son corps de ses mains. Elle devait bien avouer que c'était agréable, et elle arrivait même à oublier sa colère envers House qui l'avait ignoré depuis tant de jours. Mais elle aurait tout de même préférer que ce soit lui à la place de l'homme qui lui avait envoyé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'odeur de l'huile de massage commençait à lui donner la nausée. Elle se redressa, maintenant le draps autour de son corps.

« Merci, merci... Ca ira comme ça... »

Au lieu de se reculer, le masseur s'avança vers elle. Il l'allongea et se coucha sur elle de tout son poids. De ses mains huilées il commença à la caresser.

« Vous faites quoi là ? hurla-t-elle en le repoussant de toutes ses forces. »

Il la regarda de ses yeux ahuris.

« Bah, j'essaie de vous faire l'amour ! Non ? »

_TBC. _

_Vous en pensez quoi? :) Toutes critiques acceptées !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonsoir! Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews! Je suis toujours contente de les lire et de connaître vos réactions ;) _

_Voilà la suite et fin de cette fic! (C'est court je sais :/ ) J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, bien qu'elle soit relativement courte... Bonne lecture!_

Décidément, il n'y avait plus le temps pour la diplomatie et la délicatesse. Depuis que le masseur l'avait pratiquement violée, elle n'avait pas bougé de sa chambre (exception faite lorsqu'elle avait viré le malheureux masseur d'un coup de pied dans le derrière). Elle l'avait attendue, aux prises avec des émotions violentes et totalement opposées : tantôt elle bouillonnait de rage contre House, tantôt elle était là, absente, froide, anxieuse. Ce devait être un genre de test débile. Voir si elle était fidèle. Quelque chose du genre.

Maintenant qu'il était rentré, elle savait clairement qu'elle était en colère. Oh, pour des tonnes de raisons... Parce qu'une fois de plus, House rentrait tard, qu'elle avait veillé pour lui et qu'il semblait contrarié de la voir, et qu'il était terriblement beau et désirable maintenant qu'elle l'avait devant elle, tout ébouriffé et moulé dans son tee-shirt.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème? »

Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris en faute, dans l'attente de la punition maternelle, tout contrit et résigné. Il avait ouvert grand les yeux sous le choc de sa question.

« C'est quoi ton putain de problème, House ? répéta-t-elle un peu plus fort encore. Pourquoi j'ai retrouvé un masseur brésilien pratiquement nu dans ma chambre qui a essayé de me sauter dessus? »

Elle devina clairement ses pensées : « House ? Ouh, c'est jamais bon signe. Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer ? »

Elle adressa un remerciement télépathique à Wilson. Le mettre au pied du mur, hein ? L'attaque frontale était décidément la meilleure solution diplomatique.

House se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Il vint la rejoindre sur le lit, ni trop proche ni trop éloigné. Distance de sécurité, nota Cuddy. Il se sent en danger. Il ne va sans doute pas tarder à me montrer un éléphant rose au plafond et sauter par la fenêtre...

Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de réponses toutes aussi délirantes les une que les autres, mais définitivement pas à ça.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à avoir une liaison ? »

Cuddy en resta bouche bée. Il était presque... attendrissant, les yeux vissés au plancher, sa main massant nerveusement sa nuque. Elle en oublia sa colère.

« Une liaison ? répéta-t-elle. »

Elle resta encore quelques instants silencieuse, digérant cette absurdité, puis elle éclata de rire. Elle le vit se renfrogner.

« Ce n'est pas drôle, protesta-t-il, boudeur.

-C'est vrai. »

Elle reprit instantanément son sérieux.

« Pourquoi je voudrais avoir une liaison ? »

Les doigts de House tapotaient nerveusement sa cuisse droite. « Est-ce qu'il a mal ? » se demanda brièvement Cuddy.

« Eh ben... Tu sais, je... »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de tourner autour du pot lorsqu'il avait vraiment quelque chose à dire...

« Est-ce que tu es satisfaite avec moi... heu... sexuellement parlant, je veux dire. »

Elle failli rire de nouveau. House, douter de ses performances sexuelles ? C'était du jamais-vu.

« Pourquoi je ne serai pas satisfaite avec toi ? se borna-t-elle à répondre, bien décidée à ne pas lui mâcher le travail.

-Tu sais bien... Ma jambe. »

Bien sûr, songea Cuddy avec amertume. On en revenait toujours là. Sa jambe. Les peurs et les blessures anciennes qui refaisaient surface. Les vieilles hontes.

« C'est pour ça que tu as payé le masseur pour qu'il me « fasse l'amour » ? Tu avais peur que je ne sois pas satisfaite ? »

Il hocha simplement la tête. Cuddy eut un élan de tendresse pour lui. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que le grand House se remettait en question. Pas tous les jours qu'il se confiait autant. Bon, sous la menace, mais tout de même. C'était un progrès.

« House, dit-elle, tu es le premier des abrutis ! »

Il releva la tête, plein d'espoir.

« Je sais, fit-il.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette possibilité, House. Ta jambe n'est pas un problème, plus maintenant. Et le sexe avec toi, c'est... juste incroyable. Vraiment. Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu penser un seul instant que je n'étais pas comblée avec toi. »

Son visage s'illumina. Son sourire lui mangeait toute la figure. La transformation était si surprenante que Cuddy rit.

House l'attrapa à bras-le-corps et l'allongea sur le lit.

« C'est vrai ? souffla-t-il à son oreille.

-Mais ouiii, répondit-elle, mi-amusée mi-exaspérée. Vraiment. »

Il se redressa brusquement, le sourire encore plus large, si c'était seulement possible.

« Bien ! déclara-t-il. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Je ne manquerai pas de te rappeler à quel point le sexe avec moi est « incroyable » Et maintenant, je vais aller ouvrir au livreur qui vient de sonner ! »

Lui adressant un clin d'œil, il ramassa sa canne et s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

Cuddy resta abasourdi, puis sourit. Elle se leva pour aller le rejoindre et murmura :

« Ouais ouais, c'est ça House... »

_FIN! _

_Alors, petite review? ;D_


End file.
